lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Melphina/Cobalt Plaza - Dialogues
Cobalt Plaza - The streets of this town are made of wooden planks, showing a uniqueness that proves its isolation from other areas. ---- First time entering the city: *Energetic Qsiti: "Welcome to Melphina, town of scholars. This is Cobalt Plaza. Breathe in the clean air. Mmmm. The floating sphere? That's the Remnant Blue Elf! It heightens people's spirits and wards off evil souls. It's the purest of Remnants." *Precocious Child: "Look at this flower garden. See how the leaves seem to be protecting the beautiful flowers? This is much like the Order and the Maidens. A knight vows to protect a maiden with his life until death do they part. They also vow to protect each other's chastity. (Curious: how is that they haven't extinct yet?) Oh, er, maybe you're not ready to hear this yet..." (Vast knowledge this kid has...) *Sincere Forest Maiden: "We Forest Maidens pray to the Last Leaf, the divine Remnant that protects Crookfen. A routine ritual of prayer strenghtens the seal of protection, but the seal seems to have weakened of late. There are many organizations that want to get their hands on this Remnant, but we've got nothing to worry about. The Order of Melphina is on our side!" *Young Melphinian Knight: "The Order of Melphina is like a shield, protecting the town from monsters. Our leader, Sir Roberto, is a strict man, but I feel honored to be able to fight alongside him." Note: there are two options for the further dialogues, depending on which quests were or were not completed during first disc gameplay. :Option one: At the beginning of the second disc (if the quest At Hatred's End has been completed): *Energetic Qsiti: "The floating spheres are missing? ...Oh, you must mean the Blue Elf. Six months ago, a Forest Maiden was kidnapped, and was ransomed in exchange for the Blue Elf. Meister Olebeag and Sir Roberto apologized profusely for giving in to the kidnappers' demands, but the girl was safe, and that's all that matters." *Precocious Child: "Look at this flower garden. All of the flowers have wilted. It's like the town's current condition with the loss of the Blue Elf. Everyone's blue. What's going to happen to Melphina now? Oh, er, maybe this was too serious a topic for you..." *Sincere Forest Maiden: "We're the reason the Blue Elf is gone. A man dressed in black appeared in town and kidnapped the new Maiden in exchange for the Remnant. Curses! Meister Olebeag must be devastated..." *Young Melphinian Knight: "The kidnapper of the Forest Maiden was cloaked in black and had a strange glint in his eyes. He had that confused and crazed look of a man trapped with nowhere to go. Nothing anyone said could reach him. We couldn't save the Blue Elf or the soul of this deranged man." :Option two: At the beginning of the second disc (if the Blue Elf wasn't taken): *Energetic Qsiti: "Oh no, oh no! Melphina's Lord, Meister Olebeag is suffering from some mysterious illness, but no one knows why! Mistress Marsha of the Forest Maidens is praying and doing all that she can, but it doesn't look good... Isn't there anything anyone can do!?" *Precocious Child: "Look at this flower garden. The soil has lost its moisture. Dry soil means the flowers aren't going to bloom to full. And Meister Olebeag's mysterious illness is getting worse as the days go by... This garden represents this town's current condition, don't you think? Oh, er, maybe you're not old enough to understand this yet..." *Sincere Forest Maiden: "Maiden Marsha is still sending her prayers so that Meister Olebeag will recover soon. But something's been bothering me. I've been praying to the Blue Elf myself and something feels... different. As if there's a wall around it. I hope my prayers are reaching it safely..." *Young Melphinian Knight: "With Meister Olebeag ill, we're in extra danger of being assaulted by monsters or even other towns. So, we of the Order of Melphina have stepped up our patrols... Nothing bad's going to happen on our watch!" Parameter bonus dialogues: *Yuniver is near the entrance to the Cobalt Plaza, talking about his interest in magick. Category:Dialogues